A Promise Team Minato Story
by ANYE0ONG
Summary: Depressed and Abused and is Struggling To Hide The Truth How Will Rins Teammates React To The Ugly Truth? WARNING: This story contains mature sensitive content that may not be suited for many readers, please read at your own discretion.
1. A Promise Proulouge

**~~~~~ _RIN NOHARA POV_ ~~~~~**

I can't feel it _._

 _" **YOU'RE SO USELESS! YOU UNWORTHY BITCH!"**_

 _The pain._

I'm numb.

Crimson dripped down my kunai knife, falling into one thick puddle.

Temporarily staining the unpigmented floor with some dark red blood.

 _Kaasan, I miss you so much, why did you leave so soon?_

Ever since the incident, my otosan changed. He isn't the same man my mother used to love.

He doesn't care about me _._ He beats me until I'm black and blue until I am unconscious on the cold ground. Like a dog on the floor.

More tears fall down my cheek, staining my skirt. I stare down at the white floor, blood staining the floor.

 ** _"KAASAN!"_**

Tears continue to fall on the floor.

I swallow the lump in my throat and clean myself.

Eventually, I put my hand on top of my wrist. Green chakra starts to heal my cuts after I finish healing myself, I notice all the scars stretching over the length of my wrist.

I grab a bandage from my pouch and start warping my wrist.

The cool water drips down my face, something catches my eyes, I notice faint discoloration on my cheek.

 _Slap_.

 **"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE!"**

 _Slap_.

I try covering up my bruise, my team will get worried and that's the last thing I want. I don't want them to find out, especially now that it has gotten to this extent.

Ever since I was in the academy I always said "everything is okay" but is it really?

Is harming myself mean I'm okay?

I don't know.

My team is not aware of what happens, and I hope it will stay like that.

 ** _"R-Rin are you okay?"_**

 ** _My mother whispered, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth._**  
 ** _A kunai knife deeply embedded into her chest and_ _back_ _._**

 ** _"K-kaasan, why?" I whisper, feeling my body start shaking and tears start falling._**

 ** _"I-i love you Rin, run. I will take care of them." My mother struggles to get out as the Earth ninja quickly comes after us._**

 ** _"Go Rin! everything will be okay!" my mother yelled_**

 ** _"P-promise?" I whimpered._**

 ** _"I-I promise.." she replied, "Now go!"_**

She never kept it. She died.

The village always said that she died fighting, but that is not true. she had a choice, to either leave or stay.

She left us.

She left me.

Father blames me for her death, saying I should have stayed with her. I really should have stayed. Cause now she's gone, and she will never come back.

She broke her promise.

* * *

A/N: This is my first time writing a story so please give me feedback, it will be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. A Promise Chapter 1

~~~Narrator POV~~~

"Thank's again Obito," said the hoary-haired women.

"Yeah!! no problem baa-chan!!" Obito exclaimed, "I gotta go now granny I have training to do! Then I'm going to become strong and be the Hokage!" The raven-haired boy exclaimed once again, then left after they bid their goodbyes.

~~~~~OBITO'S POV~~~~~

Crap. I'm late again!!!

Minato sensei said that this training will help us improve teamwork, and test our skills. The training also helps us reflect on mistakes and see how well we have improved so far.

This is one step closer to becoming the Hokage!!

I speed up, the wind brushing my face as I go faster.

I notice that Kakashi and Minato sensei are the only ones here. Strange. Rin is always here before all of us.

"Minato-sensei! Where is Rin? She's always here on time. Is she okay?".

"I don't know, but I saw her father on my way here. He said that she isn't feeling well. I don't think she will make it, so with that being said, shall we begin??" Minato sensei says, giving us a wide grin.

"Sensei..do you think we could drop by and see how she is feeling?"

"hn" Kakashi murmured.

"I don't see why not, with that being said, let's start shall we?" Sensei said, having us finally start our training.

~~~~Time Skip: 30 Minutes Into Training~~~

"Chidori!!" "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!!" As the two boys exclaimed, their sensei looked in awe, as he was taking in what he was seeing.

The Grey haired boy had lightning in his hands, the crackling of the lightning could be herd all over the training grounds.

To his left and saw the onyx-haired boy, seeing a blaze forming right from his mouth. The two jutsus hit each other, as lightning and fire collided together a loud explosion could be heard. What used to be a training ground was now a large crater formed by the two attacks that the two young shinobi made.

Groans were heard from both of the boy's as they tried getting up to continue their sparring session.Their actions earned a chuckle from their sensei.

"I won't lose to you Kakashi!!" The raven-haired boy yelled across the field as he tried standing up but soon fell to the ground. Obito's actions caused Kakashi to get an irk mark.

"We both know who is stronger. Give up, you'll just make yourself look like a fool. More than you already do, you can't beat me" Kakashi said as he scowled.

With the small amount of chakra that Kakashi had, he teleported to Obito who was struggling standing up. As soon as he got himself to stand, Obito looked up just in time, only to be kicked in the face. Hitting a tree behind him, the force causing it to break.

Again.

"Give up Obito, " Kakashi said, looking at Obito with cold eyes.

"You wish" The onyx eyed boy said, followed by a smirk, knowing that his words hit a nerve.

It angered Kakashi, and Obito knew it.

" _He just doesn't know when to give up already, even though I'm stronger,_ "Kakashi thought. As Kakashi approached Obito, he got a hold of his collar. Preparing to punch him.

"Do it or you're just as bad as I am, or worse, you coward,"Obito challenged. His smirk getting wider.

"I will and I'll make sure to wipe that smirk off of your face" Kakashi replied, his hand still on his collar, his grip was so tight Obito probably thought he had heard his turtleneck rip. 

Kakashi let go of his collar and caught him off guard as he started walking away but flashed in front of his teammate and hit him with an uppercut, with a chakra enhanced fist. 

Obitos surroundings started to look vague as he looked around, the boy knew what was going to happen. And soon he blacked out. 

With a smirk on his face.

~~~~~Time Skip: After Training~~~~~

Minato managed to treat his student to the best of his abilities. "Sensei..do you feel a bit..weird, like have a bad feeling something is going to happen ?" Obito asked, catching the attention of his Sensei and teammate. "Why do you ask Obito?" replied Minato, curious what the boy had to say, " Never mind..I'm just too worried about Rin.." Obito murmured, "Well don't worry too much Obito, we'll figure out what's going on soon, she will be fine," said Minato. "We should get going now, we need to visit her, don't we?!" he added on.

And so they went.

"We're done here, tell the others to report back," the figure told the others, watching the team walk away.


	3. A PromiseChapter 2

**~~~~~Rin's POV~~~~~**

Every day is identical to the one before it.

The same routine.

A dry, itchy feeling creeps into my throat.

"No! S-stop!" I sobbed out.

No matter what I say, he will ignore me and my desperate screeches. He loves seeing me in writhing pain. He loves seeing me cry out for mercy and submission.

Giving me what I deserve. Pure agony.

As his hand struck my face, tears rimmed my eyes threatening to spill.

His knee comes into an impact on my chest and upper stomach.

All the oxygen forces itself out of my lungs and my diaphragm having spasms.

I start trying to retrieve the oxygen I lost, causing me to pant.

I begin to feel chakras coming close that I don't want to see me in such a vulnerable state, in such pain and abuse.

My eyes start to sting, my head pounding. The surroundings become white noise and blurry.

I soon recognize who these chakras belong too.

No. I-it can't be!

Panic anxiety and fear overtake my body and mind.

Before I could protest, darkness takes over my vision as I heard a voice of a man. A soft and calm voice of a man that I knew too well.

Minato-Sensei.

 **~~~~~Narrator's POV~~~~~**

As the three male's walked down the dirt road towards their teammate's house, their Sensei couldn't help but get an unsettling feeling.

"...and I was like that's what she said" By the time Obito was done telling his joke, they already arrived at their destination. Rins house.

Something was off. Something was wrong.

They could feel it.

The moment they were on the front steps of the small house they felt a bad vibe that made the hairs on their back stand.

Minato walked up and knocked on the door he hoped someone would answer the door as they had heard a loud noise inside.

Moments later an unfamiliar man with green eyes and black hair opens the door.

The boys cringed at the overwhelming smell of alcohol and cigarettes as they stood in front of the man.

As soon as their sensei spoke he was interrupted "Excuse me Mr-" "Yoshiro is fine.." Yoshiro sluggishly said as Kakashi and Obito cringed at the man's breath, that reeked of alcohol.

"Mr. Yoshiro, we are here cause our team was concerned with Rin's absence, and we wanted to see her.," Minato stated.

A look of shock and fear was all over the man's face as they mentioned his daughter, "Ooh well you see Rin is feeling very sick right now.." the man said nervously as he visibly panicked.

Obito noticed a small pale hand right by the debris of the table.

When the man moved, he noticed a familiar hand.

Little did he know that it belonged to;

"RIN!"

They soon realized that she wasn't fine.

But it was too late.


End file.
